


В трубке гудки

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль не отвечает на звонки, и Кроули думает всякое.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты высокого рейтинга 2021





	В трубке гудки

Азирафаэль не отвечает третий день. Конечно, Кроули сам виноват: наговорил ему всякого, но такое и раньше случалось. И каждый раз Азирафаэль сердито молчал в трубку, пока Кроули умолял его простить. Сегодня он слушает гудки, а воображение рисует разные картины.

Азирафаэль не отвечает, и на это должна быть веская причина. Например, внеплановый визит Гавриила. Кроули уверен, этот сукин сын является по поводу и без, лишь бы увидеться с его ангелом. А Азирафаэль зол, может быть даже пьян.

Кроули невольно представляет Азирафаэля в объятиях Гавриила. Как они дошли до этого, неважно. Кроули знает, что Гавриил не упустит возможности. Он прижимает Азирафаэля к стене, бесцеремонно лапает везде, забирается ладонью в брюки.

Кроули хочет крикнуть: «Не смей! Не позволяй ему!»

Но Азирафаэль только криво ухмыляется и назло Кроули разворачивается лицом к стене. Гавриил не заставляет себя ждать. Он достает свой огромный член — почему-то Кроули уверен, что он именно огромный, — и медленно, не останавливаясь, входит в Азирафаэля до конца. А тот запрокидывает голову и довольно жмурится. Еще чуть-чуть — и Гавриил начнет быстро, грубо вбивать его в стену…

Кроули отвлекает телефонный звонок.

— Кроули? — голос Азирафаэля выводит его из ступора. 

Кажется, он не до конца понимает, где реальность, а где фантазия.

— Кроули, ты там?

— Я... — хрипло произносит Кроули и тяжело вздыхает. 

Остатки наваждения медленно сползают с него.

— Ты не представляешь, что произошло, — как ни в чем не бывало говорит Азирафаэль. — Крысы погрызли телефонный кабель. Пришлось вызывать ремонтников. Я не припомню такого с открытия!

— А Гавриил? — Кроули все же спрашивает. 

И слышит, как растерянно замолкает Азирафаэль.

— Что Гавриил? Ты его где-то встретил? Мне ждать проверку?

— Нет-нет, я просто подумал... неважно.

— Я не видел Гавриила уже пару веков. И надеюсь не увидеть еще столько же. Так вот, крысы...

Азирафаэль продолжает возмущаться в трубке, но Кроули не слушает. Какой же он дурак. Ревнивый дурак с живым воображением.


End file.
